


Growing Up

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been stressed and Jack needs to grow up.</p><p>So he does, and helps his friend through his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that this is not an eating disorder fic, Danny just forgets to eat for like a week. I promise he's okay. It doesn't seem like fluff but just read to the end ^.^ it gets better.

"Jack, sit down. You're making me dizzy." Merritt's voice snaps Jack from his frantic search.

"Huh? Sorry, I just can't find Danny." Jack apologizes.

"Where do you think he is?" Merritt asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Doing drugs?" Jack tries.

"Sorry, kid. He's in his room." Merritt gives him a sympathetic smile.

"I liked the drug thing better." Jack mutters, walking up the stairs to Daniel's room.

Daniel had locked himself in his room for the past three days, not even coming out to get food. He had been so high-strung lately, and Jack didn't like it.

He cautiously lifts his hand to the door and knocks. "Danny?"

"Come in." He hears the muffled reply from the door and enters.

Jack finds Daniel at the room's small desk, papers scattered all over. Upon closer examination, Jack found Daniel chewing on the inside of his mouth, a bad habit when he was stressing.

"Danny, you need to eat." Jack offers.

"Busy."

Jack puts his hand on the paper Daniel is frantically tapping his pencil against, forcing the older man to look at him.

"Jack, I'm buying an apartment for after this is all over. I barely have enough money to feed myself. So, after we all go our separate ways, I'll probably be homeless. So yes,I'm busy and would like the work out my finances. Thank you."

Jack feels a twitch in his heart at the mention of the end of the Horsemen. At first, he was fine. They were strangers. But throughout the year, they had been through so much together that it was hard to imagine having to live without the other three. Especially Danny.

"I'm trying to help. You've just been so stressed lately-"

"It's called being an adult, Jack. When you decide grow up, you'll learn that being stressed goes with the territory." Jack flinches and Daniel reclaims his paper. Reluctantly, Jack leaves in defeat. 

 

For the past week, Jack had been cooking up a plan to help Daniel, and now was the time to put it into action.

"Danny!" Jack squeaks as he slams open his friend's door. 

"What?" Daniel growls.

"I have a surprise for you. It's totally worth it, I promise." Jack tries with a convincing smile.

Daniel rolls his eyes and stands up. Jack flinches at how small his looks, how frail. The sweatshirt he was wearing to keep warm was all but falling off him. J. Daniel Atlas looked like a young boy.

"It better be."

So, that's how Jack gets Daniel out of the hotel. As they are walking, Daniel has to take about five breaks to sit down, due to being so dizzy. Jack has to remind himself that Daniel will be eating soon. That it'll be okay.

"Central Park?" Daniel sounds skeptical when they reach the destination.

"Just trust me, okay?" Jack insists. He grabs the older man's hand and drags him under a tree. "Surprise!" Jack searches Daniel's eyes for any sign of amusement, and finds his eyes glittering.

"A picnic? Really, Wilder?"

"Did I not say trust me?" They sit down on the blanket and Jack immediately shoves a sandwich into Daniel's face. "Now, eat." 

Daniel rolls his eyes and takes a bite. Jack sees his eyes light up, despite his friend's attempt to hide it. "Water." Jack all but throws the bottle at him.

When they had finished the sandwiches, salads, and various fruit bowls Jack had laid out, Jack looked at Daniel. "I have another surprise." He digs into the basket and pulls out an envelope, handing it to the magician.

"What is this?" Daniel raises an eyebrow.

"An apartment."

"I don't understand."

"I bought an apartment. We will be roommates, and we may or may not have to pay Merritt back." Jack informs Daniel.

Daniel smiles wide then, and it makes Jack's heart leap in his chest. "Thank you, kid." Daniel wraps his young friend in his arms.

"Anything to help." Jack says, yet it's really because the thought of parting with Daniel was getting too much to bear.

"This was a very adult thing to do. I'm proud of you." Daniel laughs. But Jack just sits there holding his friend tight.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just... I don't know, watch the stars or something?"

Daniel laughs, "Yes we can."

And so they do. They sit on Jack's blanket (which he had stolen from the hotel,) and watch the stars, pointing out constellations, laughing, and talking about their future home.

Together.


End file.
